znanekobietyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Avril Lavigne
thumbAvril Ramona Lavigne (ur. 27 września 1984 r. w Belleville w prowincji Ontario) - kanadyjska piosenkarka pop-rockowa, projektantka mody, aktorka. W 2006 Canadian Business Magazine umieścił ją na siódmym miejscu najbardziej wpływowych Kanadyjczyków w Hollywood. Sprzedała na całym świecie ponad 30 milionów kopii swoich płyt. Biografia Urodzona w Belleville, Ontario, od 5. roku życia lata dziecięce spędziła w pobliskim Napanee. Została odkryta podczas śpiewania coverów country w księgarni Chapters w niedalekim Kingston. Obecnie mieszka w Los Angeles. Ma brata Matta, studiującego elektrotechnikę, oraz siostrę Michelle. Jej ojciec John thumb|left|Avril Lavigne na imprezie MuchMusic Video Awards w 2007pracuje w firmie telekomunikacyjnej, a matka Judy jest gospodynią domową. Avril Lavigne w dzieciństwie interesowała się hokejem, baseballem i jazdą na deskorolce, a myślała o zostaniu policjantką. W wieku dziesięciu lat miała swój pierwszy solowy występ w chórze kościelnym. Od tego czasu zaczęła kształcić się w kierunku muzycznym. Jej ulubionymi wykonawczyniami byli Shania Twain, Alanis Morissette i Metallica. Już w wieku dziesięciu lat zaczęła samodzielnie uczyć się gry na gitarze. Kiedy miała czternaście lat, wygrała konkurs muzyczny, w wyniku czego zaśpiewała w stolicy kraju, Ottawie, w duecie z Shanią Twain. Niedługo potem zaśpiewała razem z kanadyjskim piosenkarzem Stephenem Meddem, który wydał płytę zatytułowaną'' My Window to You'', na której znalazły się trzy pierwsze piosenki Avril zachowane w klimacie muzyki folk ("Temple of Life", "Touch the Sky", "Two Rivers"). Już wtedy Avril miała menedżera, Cliffa Fabri. Ten namówił ją na wyjazd do USA i współpracę z amerykańską wytwórnią płytową Arista. Piętnastominutowy występ wystarczył na podpisanie kontraktu na nagranie dwóch następnych albumów. Lavigne jednak przerwała nagrywanie płyty, ponieważ uanała, że nie może śpiewać cudzych piosenek. Po pewnym czasie wyznała przedstawicielom Aristy, że sama pisze teksty piosenek. Materiał zaczęto nagrywać na nowo. Artystka pracowała z Cliffem Magnesem ze studia Matrix, który pomagał jej w nagraniu debiutanckiej płyty. W 2002, Avril wydała swoją pierwszą płytę która nosiła tytuł Let Go. Album promowano singlem "Complicated". Na płycie znalazło się trzynaście solowych utworów. Płyta sprzedała się aż w czternastu milionach egzemplarzy - zdobywając przy tym sześciokrotnie status platynowej. Druga płyta, Under My Skin, ukazała się w 2004 (premiera w Polsce odbyła się 24 maja 2004). Płyta była jeszcze ostrzejsza niż pierwsza. Wielkimi przebojami okazały się m.in. "My Happy Ending" czy "Nobody's Home".Avril Lavigne zagrała również w filmie Jazda na maksa (ang.: Going the distance) jedną z ról epizodycznych. Podłożyła głos w filmie animowanym Skok przez płot (ang.: Over the Hedge) małemu oposowi o kobiecym imieniu Heather. Gra też w dramacie Fast food Nation i filmie sensacyjnym The Flock. Zagra też główną rolę w filmie Twist of Fate. Na początku 2006 została modelką Forda, znanej agencji modelek. 15 lipca 2006 Avril Lavigne wyszła za mąż za Derycka Whibleya, wokalistę kanadyjskiego zespołu Sum 41. 13 kwietnia 2007 ukazała się jej trzecia płyta pt. The Best Damn Thing. Pierwszym singlem z niej pochodzącym jest międzynarodowy przebój "Girlfriend". Album jest bardzo zróżnicowany - od melancholijnego "When You're gone" po beztroskie i wesołe "The Best Damn Thing". Oprócz tego bardzo znanym utworem jest "Hot". W 2006 wspólnie z amerykańskim kompozytorem Łukaszem Gottwaldem napisała piosenkę "Keep Holding On", która znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej przygodowego filmu fantasty Eragon. Piosenka ta była kandydatem do nominacji Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej. Jest także autorką tekstu piosenki "Breakaway" Kelly Clarkson, która odniosła wielki sukces. Na gali MTV European Music Awards w 2007 roku była nominowana w trzech kategoriach a otrzymała dwie nagrody w w kategoriach Artysta solowy roku i Najbardziej uzależniająca piosenka. 6 czerwca 2005 Lavigne zagrała swój pierwszy koncert w Polsce w Katowickim Spodku. 5 lipca 2008 Avril ponownie przybyła do Polski w ramach trasy The Best Damn Tour, do Hali Stulecia we Wrocławiu. Pierwsze miejsce na światowej liście pobrań muzyki w formacie elektronicznym należy do Avril Lavigne, której przebój Girlfriend był na całym świecie ściągnięty 7,3 miliona razy w 2007 roku. Avril zajęła się również projektowaniem ubrań i przy współpracy firmy Kohl's zaprojektowała linię ubrań dla dziewcząt, którą nazwała Abbey Dawn. Na początku sierpnia 2008 Avril zarobiła około dwa miliony dolarów na teledysku Girlfriend, który został obejrzany już ponad 140 milionów razy na portalu YouTube. 18 września 2009 Avril oraz Deryck oficjalnie ogłosili deparację. Avril przekazała to za pośrednictwem portaly MySpace. W 2010 roku Avril nagrała piosenkę do filmu Tima Burtona Alicja w Krainie Czarów o tytule Alice. 16 listopada 2010 Avril i Deryck rozwiedli się. Abbey Dawn "Abbey Dawn" to linia ubrań firmy Kohl's zaprojektowana przez Avril Lavigne. Jej nazwa to dziecięce przezwisko Lavigne. W kolekcji znajdują się m.in.: bluzy, bluzki na ramiączkach, spodnie, a nawet piżamy, zegarki czy biżuteria. Avril sama zajęła się promocją swojej linii, uczestnicząc w sesjach zdjęciowych prezentujących ubrania. Perfumy: Black Star, Forbidden Rose oraz Wild Rose W marcu 2009 roku Avril Lavigne zaprezentowała pierwsze perfumy sygnowane swoim nazwiskiem Black Star. Zapach został stworzony przez firmę Procter & Gamble. Perfumy opierają się na zapachu różowego kwiatu hibiskusa, czarnej